Your New Slave
by CasuallyPsychoFan
Summary: Went all else fails and there are no options left, desperate people will do desperate things. I guess that's why this happened. New perspective of the VA world. ALL HUMAN. Open to ideas to add to the story. Enjoy!


**Hey Guys, I'm back!**

 **I know, I know! Your were expecting an up-date from my other story!**

 **I'm sorry, really I am. I just need more time to think of ideas. I don't know how to carry on, any ideas? (*mumbles* stupid writer's block)**

 **Anyway, this was just something I did because I was bored and felt a little...'creative'! (for the lack of a better word to use)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. Guess who's p.o.v. this is :P**

* * *

Today is the day, it's finally here. I almost can't believe it. This is my last chance. If I mess this up, I'll be forced onto the streets. I hope this goes well.

"One can only hope in a world like this" I say as I sigh.

As I loosened the cuffs around my wrist, I tugged on the edge of my collar, feeling choked. I hadn't even started the interview, yet I was a nervous wreck. How are they going to hire someone like me? I'm not someone to believe in miracles, but God, can we make an exception?

I looked out the window, the rain drizzled onto the window.'Great, even the weather hates me'. Well, it's not like I have any other choice. This is the only way.

The journey here was torture. All I could think about was the different scenarios of what would happen if things went wrong. And let me tell you something. Your imagination is the most frightening thing in the world. After emotional pregnant women, of course.

I got a firm hold on my papers, very close to ripping them. I looked at my watch, 15 minutes left. Time must be taunting me…

The sweat trickled down my from my forehead down my brow, my palms started to sweat. What if it goes wrong? What if my boss is serial killer? But worst of all, what if this is a hoax? That last one scared me the most. This is embarrassing enough as it is! If it turned out to be fake, I wouldn't live through it!

Suddenly, the sounds of large wooden panels, pushing against the mahogany floor, echoed through the previously silent room, save for the quiet murmur in the background.

Out walked a woman who should have been a model. Her golden hair put in a formal and tidy bun. Her clothes, ironed and pressed, a crisp white blouse with a jet black pencil skirt, hanging her frame well, but not in an unflattering manner. Her shoes, black work stilettos, held a bold but elegant statement. She look so perfect, too perfect. Almost to the point where it was slightly disturbing. **(A/N ultimate office bimbo! No offence intended to any blond readers)**

I guess that is the standard that was expected here. Appearances do make first impressions. But, what I still don't understand is, why would they pick me. My resume isn't all that impressive and I don't have anything 'striking' about me. Then, suddenly, I get an offer from a place that seems to be the home of a millionaire!

Sure, i've been told i'm good looking and that i'm good at my job, but I don't think that counts in this situation. Maybe I'm just being modest.

As the woman walked out of the room, her eyes fell upon me. She looked at me with curious eyes, wonder what i could be doing at a place like this, until a spark flashed in her mind. I guess she recognized me from my resume.

"Ah, yes. You must be the new applicant. Please, follow me" She said, as she gracefully pivoted and started to walk back towards the wooden doors.

Approaching the door, she gave a swift knock on the door. Just before walking in, she said

"Sir, he has arrived".

The large doors swung open as the secretary strode into the large room. The word office didn't give it any justice, this room was like a business class lounge. It had sofas, a snack bar, and i'm pretty sure, while walking in, I just saw a Jacuzzi!

And right in the center of the room, on a very luxurious looking throne-like chair, sat a man who I depicted as my boss. The way I could tell, was because he was wearing an Armani suit with gold jewelry, even an ear piercing. He was wearing a scarf, which struck me as quite odd, for this time of year. From his complexion, tanned, dark brown eyes and black hair with goatee, which I have to admit suited him, I could tell he had a middle-eastern heritage. But his most noticeable feature was this aura of confidence and slight arrogance. Maybe it was because of his up-scaling success or that I could be reading too deep into this.

When he heard us enter, he looked up from the scattered papers on his desk, probably business contracts. He smirked once he saw me enter, almost like a predator. That smirk made me question my safety. For all I know, he'll kill me when no ones looking, and no one will come looking for me.

"Yes, hello there my boy. You are the one we called last week for the job, right?" He said in a deep voice.

"Yes sir" I tried to say, without my voice wavering too much. It was almost impossible to hide my fear.

"I know that this may no be my place to ask, SIr, but I have been wondering since you gave me the offer, why did you pick me? I know for a fact that you didn't pick me for my sorry excuse of a resume." I said, my voice slightly rising in volume towards the end of my questioning.

"My, aren't you a curious one? Maybe even brave. Stupid, but brave" His smirk grew wider, if that was even possible " Well, I suppose you deserve at least a slight briefing about what this 'Job' will be. But, you must have some idea, because, look at you, you've dressed appropriately for the occasion." Suddenly, his expression changed into what I deciphered as his 'this-means-business' face. "From, now on, you will be working with my Daughter. You will do everything and anything she asks of you and you must protect her from people such as my 'clients'. I have asked her to come in today, so that you can get to know each other."

Then, seemingly out of no-where, a Goddess who could easily challenge Aphrodite herself came into my view.

While I stood dazed at her beauty, I manage to hear the words, that changed my life, be spoken from her soft lips as she looked me dead in the eyes.

"From now on, you're my new slave."

Oh Mama, my dear sisters, Babushka, what have I got myself into.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I know, I know, horrible, I'm sorry!**

 **But it was really bothering me for a while now so, voila!**

 **Please don't forget to review, tell me what you think, I'm always open to constructive criticism. Just no flames, thanks! :D**

 **P.s. My birthday is in this month! Finally!**

 **See you soon, Vamps :)[**


End file.
